


Where to Stop the Story

by Aragarna



Category: White Collar
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If you want a happy ending, it depends where you stop your story</i>. Neal likes this happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to Stop the Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of [Death is not (always) the end](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4535409), though can be read as a standalone.

It was a lovely day. Neal had been a little anxious at first, accepting the Burkes’ brunch invitation. It would be the first time that he would be reunited with both Peter and Mozzie. They all were still trying to find their way back into their old companionship and Neal wasn’t sure how to manage both men at the same time. Having to deal with Peter and Mozzie at the same time was always a tricky thing. Neal loved them both equally, but they represented the two opposite sides of his personality. The angel and the demon standing on each of his shoulders – Neal wasn’t sure who was who, he just knew he needed both of them in his life.  
  
But in the end, it went a lot more smoothly than he expected. After a somewhat awkward start, they all quickly fell back into their easy banter, and the comfort of their friendship. Neal had doubts before, but now he knew everything would be alright.  
  
Neal and Elizabeth were doing the dishes – he’d wash, she’d dry and put them away – while Peter and Mozzie went to get Little Neal after his nap. The three of them came down the stairs and gathered on the play mat.  
  
It wasn’t long until Neal heard laughing and screaming – mostly from Peter and Mozzie. He took a pause from washing the dishes and, grabbing a towel to dry his hands, he turned to watch what was going on in the living room. Peter and Mozzie were each building pyramids of colorful wooden blocks all around Little Neal. There seemed to be certain rules that were escaping Neal, as to when the kid was smashing the pyramids and when the "grown-ups" were rebuilding....  
  
"Suit, you're cheating!"  
  
"I am not! Come on, it's my turn."  
  
Neal looked at Elizabeth, whose face was illuminated by a tender smile that somewhat contradicted the roll of her eyes. "Not sure how I ended with three kids all at once," she said with amusement.  
  
It was all so very strange and surreal, watching Peter and Mozzie playing with Little Neal. Neal leaned against the island. His heart ached a little when he realized all he’s been missing.  
  
“You okay?” Elizabeth asked.  
  
Neal startled and finally took his eyes off the boys playing. He shot Elizabeth a small smile. “Yes. I was just thinking how things have changed since…” His voice trailed off.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him close. “Pretty amazing, huh?”  
  
Neal frowned and paused to think about it. Actually, it was quite amazing. He sure hadn’t expected Peter and Mozzie to become this close, especially when he wouldn’t be the buffer between them. He had thought that his disappearance might have driven them apart, but it seemed that, on the contrary, it drew them closer.  
  
"I'm glad they had each other, at least," he said.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Neither of them will ever admit it, but it's been actually a while, way before you disappeared. The only difference is that, before, they pretended it was only to protect you, or rescue you. Now they'll say it's for baby Neal."  
  
Neal's heart tightened as he realized that he had been replaced. But what was he expecting? He'd been dead to them, all this time. And if he always had the hope to come back, they could only move on. But it had been his choice. He had known the risks and probably consequences from the beginning. And he actually never hoped that things would actually end so well for all of them.  
  
He had run to protect them, and they were all safe now. If Peter and Mozzie could so carefreely play with the Burkes' little one, if all of them could have brunch together on a lovely Sunday, it was because they were all safe, thanks to Neal.  
  
"I don't regret what I did," he said firmly, as much to convince Elizabeth as to convince himself.  
  
She turned to look at him in the eyes. "Just make sure it was all worth it," she said very seriously. Which was her way to say _you better not screw it up_.  
  
He gazed back at the boys in the living room. Peter and Mozzie were now trying to build the highest possible tower possible, before Godzilla-Neal would crash it.  
  
There was no way in the world he would risk breaking the blessing of this precious family. The guys' tower on the other hand...  
  
He walked to them and kneeled down next to them.  
  
“Care to join us?” Peter asked with a smile.  
  
“Sure,” Neal grinned.  
  
Expertly, he quickly retrieved a block from the base of the tower. It all fell down in a colorful din of blocks.  
  
"Neal!" Peter and Mozzie protested in unison.  



End file.
